


canvas

by dpr_write



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpr_write/pseuds/dpr_write
Summary: you get your first tattoo from tattooist!seonghwa and he asks you to be his living canvas.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw// abusive boyfriend

the door bell chimed, indicating a new customer. seonghwa, a.k.a mars, the shop owner and head tattooist, looked up from behind the receptionist desk and that's when he laid his eyes on you. the most stunning person he had ever seen.

you had on a pair of black ripped jeans, a white shirt tucked into them, topped with a black jean jacket, and a pair of dr, martens to complete the look. your hair was jet black, much like his, and just above your shoulders. and the thing that stood out to him was your bare skin. completely blank, like a brand new, never been touched, canvas.

he watched you walk nervously from the door all the way up to the desk, where the receptionist asked if you had an appointment or not, to which you replied no. "our next opening is at 9:30pm, does that work for you?" you looked down at your watch that read 7:15pm and sighed quietly "yeah, that works" she handed you a clipboard with a form and asked you to fill it out. you filled out the form at the counter and walked over to one of the leather couches placed in against the wall of the lobby. 9:30 was a long wait but you had made up your mind to get the tattoo today and this was the only shop that ended up taking in a walk-in this late in the day.

you sat there flipping through one of the many magazines strewn out on the table, not actually reading it. you were growing impatient but you couldn't do anything about it, which only made you even more impatient.

not-so-soon enough, someone finally walked up to you and introduced himself "hi, i'm mars, i'll be the one tattooing you today, do you have anything in mind?" he asked. you whipped out your phone and pulled up the picture you had sketched up "nice, nice. alright, follow me"

next thing you knew, you were bottom naked on a tattoo table trying your absolute hardest not to flash the attractive man tattooing you.

"i assume this is your first tattoo, considering how nervous you are" he stated, wiping away the excess ink. you nodded your head in response "this is such a bold thing to choose as a first tattoo, may i ask if there's any special meaning behind it? or did you just say fuck it i'ma get a giant half naked blood covered geisha holding a skull and cherry blossoms surrounding her tattooed on you?" you let out a gentle exhale. there definitely was a meaning behind it but you didn't want to just openly say it. so you just simply responded "i just think geishas are respectable women" he nodded his head "fair enough"

silence fell over you two and you had found yourself starting intently at the artist, examining his every feature.

his dark brown eyes that were almost completely covered by the black messy curls that hung in front of them, almost obstructing his vision. his perfectly sculpted nose. his plump pink lips that seemed absolutely soft. his soft golden skin that went amazingly well with his simple black shirt that had the sleeves folded, exposing more of his upper arms than the shirt would have originally shown. _and oh my god, stop. jinho would kill you if he knew you were even looking at this man. stop thinking-oh my god he's looking at me. oh my god he caught me staring at him._

your cheeks burned with embarrassment as you cleared your throat and looked away. that's when you became terrifyingly aware of just how naked you were. a paper towel was the only thing keeping your lower region from being out on display and your entire ass was out. you wanted nothing more than to tell him to stop and run out of the shop screaming. 

you looked at the clock that read 11:57pm "wait, don't you guys close at 12?" you asked, causing the man to stop and look at the clock as well "yeah, but i'm not just gonna send you home with a half finished tattoo" he smiled, flashing his nice set of teeth, and causing your heart to skip a beat.

12:30 rolled around and the receptionist popped her head in the door "hey mars, i'm gonna head home for the night. mingi and san already left, jongho's about to" he nodded his head "alright, i'm gonna finish her up and then head home myself"

the receptionist big you a goodnight and disappeared. you felt extremely bad for keeping him here well after closing. you were starting to regret getting such a big piece and were wondering if you really wanted it it or if you were just really angry with your boyfriend.

the rest of the session consisted of you nervously biting the inside of your cheek, feeling more and more regretful by the minute.

"and we're done!" he beamed, sitting up straight and stretching his back out, his shirt forming to his tone chest. you quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught staring again "you can hop down and look in the mirror" he rolled his chair back to give you more room. you carefully hopped off the table, so as to not put your whole vagina on display. you stepped in front of the mirror and for the first time in years you didn't want to throw up at the sight. your jaw dropped to the floor and you were standing there speechless. all the regret that you had felt was quickly washed away and replaced with sense of happiness.

"wow" you mumbled "it's amazing" you felt tears threaten to fall from your eyes.

meanwhile, seonghwa sat there staring at your figure. he didn't realize before how absolutely perfect your body was. not a single imperfection, as if your skin had never experienced any form of mistreatment. your tan skin making your body perfect canvas. a canvas that he wanted to completely fill up. before you could catch him staring at you, he turned away and grabbed the wrap.

"alright, so you can leave this on overnight or take it off after three hours, it's up to you" he sat back in his chair, rolling up to you "you'll clean her two to three times a day, applying ointment to it after every wash, i recommend aquaphor" he sticks the wrap to the front of your thigh, holding it in place so it doesn't shift around and stick funny "after three days i want you to switch to moisturizing lotion"

he slapped his hands down on his thighs and looked up at you "and don't scratch it, i'd hate to see you come back up in here with a poorly healed tattoo because you scratched. any questions?" you shook your head no and reached for your bottoms "alrighty, then you can get dressed and meet me out front to pay!" he smiled and left the room. as soon as the door shut you let out the breath you didn't even know you were holding.

once dressed, you stepped out of his booth and caught the figure of someone sitting on the couch. that someone ended up being your boyfriend. who seemed very, very angry. you swallowed hard as your whole body went cold. he watched as you walked up to the desk and handed the artist your card "here's the aftercare instructions, and you can pick up aquaphor at just about any market.." his words trailed off as he handed your card back to your shaky hand "are you okay?" he asked, concerned by the fact there was absolutely no color in your face

no. you weren't okay, you were far from okay. you were petrified.

you nodded your head yes "yeah, i think i'm just really tired, it is almost 3am" you forced a fake laugh "anyways, thank you for the tattoo" you offered a weak smile "yeah no porblem! have a good rest of your night" you nodded your head and turned toward your boyfriends direction, heart about to burst in your chest. 

you looked at him with apologetic eyes and he stood up, clenching his jaw "we'll deal with this when we get home"

you nervously opened the door of the passenger seat and quietly slid in. not a single word was spoken the entire ride home. he just sat there, blankly staring at the road with his anger almost burning out of his nose like a bull.

once you finally got home, the fear set in. you had no idea what you were going to do. you knew he was gonna react angrily when you decided to get the tattoo, however you thought you were gonna have time to figure out what you were gonna say. you didn't to find him sitting outside the booth right after you got the tattoo done. he quietly gets out of the car and walks around the front to your door.

you were frozen completely, fear eating you from the inside out as the door swung open and he firmly grabbed your arm "get out of the car" you shakily unbuckled yourself but apparently not fast enough, as he yanked you out of the car, the seat belt still wrapped around your body. you yelped in pain as he slamed the door shut and drug you inside "jinho please i'm sorry" you cried, hot tears streaming down your cheeks. he opened the door and threw you to the ground. you scrambled to your knees "i'm sorry, it won't happen again, i swear-" _smack_. your hand flew up to cup the throbbing cheek "it shouldn't even have happened in the first place" he sighed "your body is mine and you're not allowed to do anything to or with it without my permission" he kneeled down in front of you "and your definitely not allowed to show anyone else you body, especially another man" his hand cupped your other cheek, making you look at him

his face softened "i just don't want that beautiful body of yours to get dirty, baby" he smiled, wiping your tears away with his thumb. the soft expression is replaced with that god-awful expression he always wears when he's disappointed in you. an expression you unfortunately grown used to. he grabbed a handful of your hair and drug you to the bathroom "strip" he commanded "let me see what you did" you stood there, full body shaking as you unbuttoned and zipped your pants down, sliding them off your body and revealing the tattoo that covered almost your entire left thigh. 

his eyes lit up with rage, he was furious. and you could tell that he wasn't going to go easy on you. 

and you were right. you stood there completely naked and alone in the bathroom, staring in disgust at the fresh bruises that peppered your skin. a huge one forming under the stunning piece you had just gotten done. you climbed into the shower where you slid to the bottom in defeat, pulling your knees into your chest and sobbing silently.

after your shower, you slid into the bed sheets, trying not to wake him up. the sun was already coming up and your eyes burned from all the crying you had done. you felt his arm snake around your waist and under your shirt, making you flinch slightly "promise me you won't ever do something like that again, okay baby?" your stomach churned at the petname. tears build up at the brim of your eyes

"i promise"


End file.
